1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ridge row ventilation system for angled tile roofs to facilitate the exhausting of hot air from the attic space beneath the angled tile roof. The ridge row vent of the current invention is equally suitable for roof tiles with a semi-circular cross section, commonly referred to as barrel tile, or flat tiles.
Typically, tile roofs have been constructed with the tiles laid in rows called courses. Adjacent courses overlap each other to allow rain to run off the roof. Such roofs are known for their durability. The primary problem with such roofs is the venting of hot air from the attic space under the tile roof. Previous construction techniques had the last or top row terminate at the ridge row or header board so there is no ventilation slot. A curved tile or cap tile is then secured to the ridge row header board. This cap tile curves downwardly to within a few inches of the top row of roof tiles on either side of the ridge row header board. Just prior to the cap tile being nailed to the header board, the space between the edge of the cap tile and the top row of roof tiles is filled with mortar to act as a sealer to prevent rain or other inclement weather from blowing under the edge of the cap tile.
This system works reasonably well in providing a weather tight roof but leaves much to be desired in allowing venting of the hot air in the attic space under the roof. With this system, hot air cannot be vented from the attic space beneath the roof. Therefore, there exists a need for a tile roof ridge vent that is economical, easy to install and efficiently vents the hot air from the attic space under the tile roof. Additionally, such a tile roof ridge vent with an external baffle would be desirable in high wind or hurricane prone areas to ensure wind driven water does not enter the ridge vent. It is the construction and method of use of such tile roof ridge vents to which the present invention is directed.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,637 to R. E. Mason discloses a roof ridge ventilator that uses a preformed metal louver that is installed under a roof ridge. Other types of roof ridge ventilators using a preformed louver installed under a roof ridge are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,285 to C. A. Cooper and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,445 to J. P. Mankowski.
A system using a filter in combination with a ventilator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,318 to M. J. Rotter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,842 to M. P. Donnelly discloses a ventilator system using a system of interlocking blocks to elevate the ridge row and improve ventilation.
A venturi system specifically directed to tile roofs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,071 to H. G. Kirkwood.
The tile roof ridge row vent of the present invention and the method of its use and construction is designed for use with a tile roof using either barrel tile or flat tile. The tile roof ridge row vent is designed to ventilate the interior space under a tile roof to the exterior. It includes an elongate member having a vertical section and a side section. The vertical section and side section are connected to allow air flow therebetween. The vertical section has a lower sealing skirt that extends under the top row of roof tiles and the side section includes plurality of ventilation openings angled downwardly and outwardly to allow air to exit the vent while preventing rain or other inclement weather from entering the vent.
The tile roof ridge row vents are designed for use with an angled roof having a first plurality of roofing tiles arranged in overlapping courses located on one side of the angled roof and a second plurality of roofing tiles arranged in overlapping courses located on an adjacent side of an angled roof. The roof terminates in a ridge row header board disposed between the first plurality of roofing tiles and the second plurality of roofing tiles. The roofing tiles terminate just short of the ridge row to form ventilation slots adjacent the ridge row header on each side. The ridge row vents are attached to the ridge row header board with the ridge row vents disposed over the ventilation slots to facilitate air flow from the interior space under the roof to the exterior. A plurality of ridge row cap tiles are secured to the ridge row header to prevent ingress of inclement weather and a sealing mortar is applied between the ridge row vents and the roofing tiles. The ridge row vents are formed of an injection molded plastic and typically are four feet in length. Additional ridge row vents are laid end to end along the length of the ridge row to allow full venting of the hot air in the attic space under the roof.
A second embodiment is shown for use with a single sided or mansard type roof. A third embodiment is shown for use with an angled roof and includes an external baffle added to the ridge row vent. This external baffle angles upwardly and outwardly away from the ridge row vent and ensures wind driven rain will not enter the ridge row vent. It is particularly suited for high wind or hurricane prone areas. A fourth embodiment utilizing the ridge row vent with the external baffle is shown for use with a mansard type roof.
One object of the present invention is to provide a ridge row vent particularly suited for use with tile roofs that is economical and allows full venting of the attic space under the tile roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilation system for a tile roof that works with curved or flat tiles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ridge row vent particularly suited for use with tile roofs that is easy to install.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a ridge row vent with an external baffle for use in high wind or hurricane prone areas.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention are pointed out in the claims annexed hereto and form a part of this disclosure. A full and complete understanding of the invention may be had by reference to the accompanying drawings and description of the preferred embodiments.